


They who were least recognized

by Nutcracker_30



Category: Ramayana - Valmiki, सिया के राम | Siya Ke Ram
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Longing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutcracker_30/pseuds/Nutcracker_30
Summary: A one shot on the two minor characters of the epic  - Shatrughna & his wife Sruthakirti. The impact of vanvaas on both of them is explored here.





	They who were least recognized

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a shot on these two who were not much explored anywhere… Not in the original version, not in any TV series…

They were the youngest of their respective siblings. 

He had no ambitions, no dreams whatsoever. All he knew and all he was taught by his mother was to follow his elder brothers. And he did it ever so diligently.  
She was the most pampered by the sisters, the most playful of all, innocent of all, the greatest crybaby of Mithila, yet satisfied and happiest of all when she married him. Not because she fell for him, but because her wish of living amongst her sisters forever, was now fulfilled. 

His twin followed the eldest to the forest, for 14 long years leaving his beloved in the closed havens of Ayodhya. The one he followed almost blindly refused the luxury of throne. Instead went on to serve the kingdom by living in the outskirts. And here he was, all torn from every side humanely possible. 

Her situation was no different. Torn. Juggling with the palatial chores. Juggling between mothers who were taken care of by her second eldest and her own sister who left to be with her husband in the outskirts as well, renouncing the luxuries. 

He took over the reins of the army who were crestfallen at the departure of the brothers. She took responsibility of their women and children. He took it upon himself to solve the daily matters of public, and she took it upon herself to support him, help him at all costs. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He saw her running about the palace corridors ordering the daasis. Never in his wildest dreams, did he expect her to grow up. He loved her funny and happy self, her innocent self. He loved her for the way she was. His mind wandered to their few months of marital bliss. It was all about his pranks on her, frightening her, bonding with her over night long walk the talks, chitchatting about their siblings and families, holding her hand whilst gazing at her blushing downcast face, pushing her hair strands behind and sometimes tying them as well. He remembered their common interests. Their love for their respective elder siblings. And now, it went manifold with respect and admiration for each other’s as well.

He recalled their tearful oath. The pledge they made for the well-being of their families and Kosala alone. Their room, once filled with joyous laughter was now filled with agony and renunciation of bliss. 

14 years passed by. Days, nights laden with duties and responsibilities, they had none for themselves. None aware of their despair, of their sacrifice. And they preferred it so. They still do.

\- Shatrughna & Sruthakirti

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I'm not a frequent writer, but hope to come out with good pieces someday sometime! *fingers crossed to my chest* Hope you had a nice read with this one! :D :D


End file.
